


Szkice w słońcu

by diu



Series: Słońcem malowane [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diu/pseuds/diu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta: Femonoe</p>
    </blockquote>





	Szkice w słońcu

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Femonoe

Kiedy Luna sięga po niewielki talerzyk, na jej ustach pojawia się uśmiech.

Płaskie naczynie wykonano z delikatnej porcelany, chłodnej w dotyku i ozdobionej pastelowymi kwiatami. Misterny ornament wije się po kolistych brzegach, błękit miesza z zielenią, a srebrna łyżeczka uderza o talerzyk, gdy Luna nabiera pierwszy kawałek ciasta. Elegancka zastawa jest piękna, chociaż jej wydaje się aż nazbyt wykwintna, smutna w swojej galanterii. Nigdy jednak nie mówi tego na głos, bo przecież to jeden ze ślubnych prezentów, a ona wie, że mówienie źle o podarunkach byłoby obraźliwe z jej strony. Uczy się czego nie należy mówić, kiedy zacisnąć usta, a kiedy z udawanym zrozumieniem skinąć delikatnie głową. Luna stara się być dorosłą i jednocześnie pozostać sobą, ale ten świat nie jest stworzony dla osób takich jak ona. Nawet kiedy zbliża się do trzydziestki i dostaje porcelanową zastawę od dziadków Rolfa, ma z tym trudności.

Torcik orzechowy jest miękki i puszysty, ozdobiony idealną śmietanką. Luna nabiera kawałek na łyżeczkę, a na języku pojawia się gorzka nuta, zanim jeszcze ciasto trafia do ust. Dziewczyna nie cierpi orzechów, bo są suche i pachną rozczarowaniem, ale gdy odwiedza ich Porpentyna z tortem szczelnie owiniętym w beżowy pergamin, Luna zawsze uśmiecha się i wyciąga ślubną zastawę. Wkłada jedną z winylowych płyt do przesadnie ozdobnego gramofonu, który Rolf dostał od dziadka zanim jeszcze poznał Lunę. Parzy herbatę – zwykłego Earl Grey’a dla babki Rolfa i jeżynową dla siebie, a potem bez jakiegokolwiek grymasu przełyka kolejne porcje ze zdobionego talerzyka, bo przy niektórych ludziach Luna stara się być dorosła.

*

Luna wzdycha z zadowoleniem, wodząc opuszkami palców po chropowatej powierzchni drewna.

Wieczór przesiąknięty jest ciepłem i pachnącym wanilią dymem, który drażni nos tylko z początku. Oczy szybko przyzwyczajają się do półmroku, bo jedynym źródłem światła są unoszące się wokół niej świece, już niemal zupełnie stopione. Luna przygląda się jasnemu płomieniowi, falującemu delikatnie i niepewnie, który coraz mniejszy i mniejszy, zmienia się w smużkę dymu. Szara mgiełka zagina się pod jej oddechem, rozwiewa i znów wraca do pierwotnego kształtu. Dziewczyna macha różdżką i woskowa świeca znów rozbłyska, oświetlając werandę przytłumionym światłem.

Słyszy, jak Rolf zatrzymuje się w otwartych drzwiach, opierając mimowolnie o framugę. Czuje jego wzrok, gdy patrzy na nią, skuloną na próchniejących już schodach werandy, otuloną cętkowanym kocem. Luna unosi głowę ku górze, patrząc na zachmurzone niebo. Nie widać na nim żadnych gwiazd, ale ona potrafi długo wpatrywać się w nocny firmament, szukając na nim księżycowych duszków.

Kobieta czeka, aż Rolf poda jej gorący kubek trzymany w dłoni. Potem zrobi kilka kroków, weźmie pojemnik nowych świec z parapetu i siądzie za nią, otaczając silnymi ramionami. Po chwili czuje bijące od niego ciepło, gdy przyciąga ją bliżej siebie, by nie zmarzła i podaje gęstą, gorącą czekoladę ze szczyptą cynamonu i pianką na wierzchu, dokładnie taką, jaką robi dla niej od lat. Luna przyjmuje ręcznie malowany kubek, szepcząc w zamian prawie niedosłyszalne „dziękuję”, po czym drugą ręką pomaga mu wydobyć kolejne świeczki. Stare, już całkiem wypalone, znikają, gdy Rolf macha delikatnie różdżką. Żadne z nich nie lubi ciemności, bo jest smutna i przytłaczająca, nie warta ich szczęścia. Zapalają więc końce nowych knotów, a weranda znów tonie w ciepłym blasku.

Siedzą tak długo, w ciszy przy przytłumionym świetle, ciesząc się sobą nawzajem.

Luna czuje dłonie Rolfa gładzące jej długie włosy, gdy zdmuchuje malutkie bąbelki piany na wierzchu czekolady. Tylko on potrafi taką robić. Odrobinę parzącą w język, dostatecznie słodką i gęstą. Luna jest pewna, że dodaje do niej coś jeszcze, coś, o czym nigdy jej nie mówi.

_Może szczyptę miłości?_

*

Jej powieki drgają, gdy mruży lekko oczy, patrząc na świat przez rozmazaną zasłonę. Witrażowy lampion z kolorowych szkiełek rzuca świetlne plamki na fotografie w niepasujących do siebie ramkach. Małe punkciki tańczą po pasiastej tapecie, zbliżają się do okna i gubią na zaparowanej szybie. Luna wodzi oczami za zmieniającymi się barwami, przesuwając w rozgrzanych palcach kawałek jedwabnej wstążeczki.

Prawie nie słyszy cichej muzyki, sączącej się z przesadnie ozdobnego gramofonu, której melodia miesza się z głębokim tonem prowadzonej tuż obok rozmowy. Luna potrafi słuchać, z uwagą śledząc każde słowo, bo zawsze próbuje jednym uchem uchwycić tak pięknie śpiewającą duszę. Ale tym razem zamiast tego, dziewczyna mruży oczy i przygląda się barwnym plamkom na ścianie, bo mało który z owych rozmówców pozwala mówić swojemu wnętrzu.

Długie minuty ciągną się niczym karmelowe ciągutki, które Luna podbiera z talerzyka. Stara się, aby jej mina wyglądała na zainteresowaną, kiedy po raz kolejny matka Rolfa podsuwa jej pod nos skrawki przepięknych materiałów, czy rozwodzi się nad kwiatami, którymi ozdobią ogród. Ale Luna... Luna czuje się wtedy, jakby trafiła tu z zupełnie innej bajki. Chce wziąć ślub na łące za rodzinnym domem i przyjaciół przy okrągłym stole, zamiast tłumu gości. Chce luźną sukienkę i tęczowe lody z posypką jako pierwsze danie. Chce tego dnia być sobą. I ma wrażenie, że nikt jej na to pozwoli.

Wie, że Rolf grający obok w szachy z dziadkiem Newtonem, wyczuwa jej nastrój, bo natrafia na jego skupiony i zmartwiony wzrok, gdy tylko podnosi głowę. Dziewczyna rozgniata w palcach karmelowego cukierka i zlizuje szybko wypływające słodkie nadzienie, przytakując raz po raz kolejnej propozycji starszej kobiety.

Uśmiecha się na wspomnienie tego dnia, kiedy Rolf poprosił ją o rękę, wiedząc teraz, że choć w niczym nie przypominało to jej marzeń z dzieciństwa, było... właściwe. Żałuje tylko, że o zaręczynach powiadomili całą rodzinę, bo wszyscy żyją teraz przygotowaniami do tego wydarzenia. Mama i babka Rolfa poświęcają uwagę każdemu szczegółowi: rozmieszczeniu stołów, koronkom na obrusie, smakowi ponczu i wielkości tortu. Zamartwiają się każdym najdrobniejszym detalem.

 _Każdą nieistotną rzeczą_ , myśli Luna.

Z parzącej w usta herbaty zostają już tylko letnie resztki, mieszające się z gorzkimi fusami na dnie, więc Luna przeprasza czarownice i idzie do niewielkiej kuchni, aby zagotować więcej wody. Po chwili czuje, jak silne i znajome ramiona obejmują ją w pasie, więc odruchowo wtula się mocniej w narzeczonego.

— Wszystko dobrze? — pyta, a Rolf nigdy nie zadaje tego pytania z błahych powodów.

— Czy możemy stąd uciec? Wrócić tam, gdzie się poznaliśmy? Gdzie byliśmy tylko my i mokra trawa i cisza dookoła?

Mężczyzna śmieje się cicho, tak, że Luna czuje trzęsący się podbródek, oparty o jej głowę. Czajnik zaczyna gwizdać, buchając obłokami pary, więc Rolf sięga ponad ramieniem Luny i zalewa przygotowaną wcześniej esencję.

— Zawsze możemy uciec, Luno. Zawsze.

*

— Luno, co ty tam do cholery robisz!? — Niewyraźny głos Rolfa dobiega z dołu. Dziewczyna przechyla się do przodu i spogląda między bezlistnymi, oprószonymi śniegiem gałązkami.

— Maluję! — odkrzykuje.

Rolf patrz przez chwilę w górę, mrużąc oczy, a Luna widzi, jak płatki śniegu osiadają na jego ciemnych włosach i policzkach, zaczerwienionych od mrozu. Potem mężczyzna podchodzi bliżej drzewa i szuka odpowiedniego konaru, po którym mógłby się wspiąć. Gdy stawia pierwszy krok, gałąź trzeszczy pod jego ciężarem.

— Jak ty tam weszłaś? — pyta głośno z dołu.

Luna śmieje się dźwięcznie.

— Na pewno nie tędy, głuptasie. Drzewo nie wpuści cię przecież _tędy_.

Czarodziej wzdycha ciężko, tak, że Luna słyszy to na górze. Dziewczyna dostrzega, jak mężczyzna przymyka oczy i chwilę później znika z trzaskiem, by w tej samej sekundzie pojawić się tuż obok niej. Gruby konar, który wybrała Luna, nie reaguje nawet drgnięciem na ten dodatkowy ciężar.

— Luno, wiesz, to nie jest za do...

— Popatrz. — Jej palec wskazuje na oszronioną szybę, całą pokrytą misternymi malunkami. W drugiej ręce Luna trzyma różdżkę, którą wodzi po powierzchni szkła, szukając kolejnych wzorów. — Tu Pani Zima namalowała plumpka, a tu chyba... wygląda całkiem jak moje kolczyki, które kiedyś nosiłam. A ten tu...

— To pewnie taki... kwiatek?

— Och, nie, to przecież rozgwiazda.

Rolf uśmiecha się pod nosem, opierając podbródek na ramieniu Luny i wdychając jej słodki zapach.

— No tak — przyznaje.

Dziewczyna wciąż wpatruje się w szybę, pochłonięta przez własne myśli. Mroźny wiatr rozdmuchuje jej jasne włosy, tylko częściowo schowane pod wielką, wełnianą czapką. Koniec różdżki zmienia strukturę lodowej koronki, zakręca to w jedną, to w drugą stronę, zataczając okręgi i kreśląc wzory.

Luna czuje, jak równy oddech Rolfa przyspiesza nagle, a chwilę później zamiera na kilka sekund. Zdziwiona dziewczyna odwraca się i widzi coś niezrozumiałego w jego ciemnych oczach, więc wpatruje się w nie przez dłuższą chwilę. Próbuje zrozumieć, co spowodowało tak nagłą zmianę. Potem wyciąga lekko drżącą - nie wiedzieć czemu - dłoń i opuszkiem kciuka ściera płatki śniegu z rzęs Rolfa, uśmiechając się przy tym ciepło. Sekundę później czuje jego usta na swoich, więc zamyka oczy, ale mężczyzna szybko odsuwa się. Kiedy Luna niechętnie uchyla powieki, słyszy:

— Chciałabyś... może... zostać moją żoną?

Z nieba znów zaczyna prószyć śnieg.

*

Luna uwielbia każdą porę dnia, ale rankiem, gdy zamiast budzika budzi ją delikatne łaskotanie promieni słońca i dotyk palców Rolfa na policzku, nie wie, jak wcześniej była w stanie wstawać bez tego uczucia. Również tym razem do jej świadomości dopływa w końcu odgłos jego miarowego oddechu tuż obok i uczucie ciepła, gdy szorstkie opuszki zataczają kółka na jej twarzy. Kąciki ust Luny unoszą się nagle, kiedy nie może już wytrzymać, zdradzając tym samym, że nie śpi.

— Dzień dobry, Luno. — Słyszy wciąż zachrypnięty od snu głos Rolfa. Uśmiecha się na to szerzej, przekręcając na bok, co sprawia, że jeszcze bardziej zaplątuje się w pościeli. — Co będziemy dziś robić? — Pyta mężczyzna.

— Wszystko, jak przypuszczam — odpowiada.

— Dobrze, to na początek zaczniemy od śniadania. — Stwierdza Rolf, siadając na skraju materaca. — Usmażę jajka.

— Z rzeżuchą?

— Z rzeżuchą.

— Świetnie. Sprawdź, czy w nocy przyleciały do nas jakieś Ględatki. — Słychać wesoły głos Luny, przytłumiony nieznacznie, gdy dziewczyna wciska głowę w poduszkę.

Rolf znika w kuchni ich niewielkiego mieszkania, a Luna leży przez chwilę nieruchomo, po czym zeskakuje z łóżka i podchodzi do dużego okna. Do środka wlewa się oślepiające, poranne słońce, gdy dziewczyna rozsuwa firankę i otwiera drewniane okiennice na oścież. Kawałki łuszczącej się farby zostają na jej palcach, więc odkleja je dokładnie, jeden po drugim.

Potem opada z powrotem na materac, który skrzypi przeciągle pod jej ciężarem. Kręci się chwilę na zwiniętej pościeli wyszywanej w srebrne gwiazdki, aby ułożyć się wygodniej. Szare oczy odruchowo kierują się na przeciwległą ścianę, na której wiszą setki kolorowych fotografii, niedbale rozmieszczonych, przekrzywionych i zasłaniających inne, starsze. Jednak Luna przygląda się tylko tym zrobionym zeszłego lata.

Toskańskie wzgórza falują intensywną zielenią, a popołudniowe słońce rzuca długie cienie. Luna nie może oderwać od nich wzroku, uśmiechając się do siebie. Wciąga mocno powietrze, czując zapach tamtego lata. Na zdjęciu po prawej, z identycznym uśmiechem, ona sama przymyka powieki, kiedy mały bielinek siada na jej nosie. Czuje jego łaskoczący dotyk i tak samo jak wtedy, Luna wstrzymuje oddech, żeby go nie spłoszyć.

— Rooooolf! — woła na tyle głośno, by mógł ją usłyszeć. — Potrafisz wyczarować motyle?

*

Gdy czarodziejską społeczność obiega sensacyjna widomość o śladach koloni Gniębiwtrysków odkrytych w Szkocji, każdy szanujący się magiozoolog wyrusza tam, aby jako pierwszy udokumentować ich istnienie. Początkiem chłodnego października również i Luna zostaje tam wysłana, razem z kilkuosobowym zespołem badaczy.

Ledwo udaje jej się zdążyć na świstoklik – bo przecież musiała zostawić otwarte okno dla Ględatków. Dopiero kiedy świat wokół niej rozmazuje się w kolorową smugę, zauważa, kto znajduje się obok niej. Rolf uśmiecha się do niej delikatnie i Luna czuje ciepło, rozlewające się na policzkach. Nie powiedział jej, że wybiera się do Szkocji, jest tego całkowicie pewna. Nie zastanawia się nad tym jednak długo, bo dokładnie w tym momencie lądują, a Rolf szepcze do niej „niespodzianka, Luno”. Tylko on wymawia jej imię w taki sposób.

Okazuje się, że na wyprawę załapał się w ostatniej chwili, a Luna cieszy się, bo mogli przecież nie widzieć się przez kilka tygodni. Potem spędzają razem długie dni w szkockich lasach, tropiąc Gnębiwtryski, trafiając akurat na najbardziej dżdżystą jesień tej dekady. Deszczowy krajobraz Szkocji majaczy w oddali, szary i rozmazany, zupełnie inny od nagrzanych słońcem, toskańskich pól, gdzie jeszcze niedawno spędzali razem całe dnie podczas Międzynarodowego Zjazdu Naturalistów i Przyrodników. Luna obserwuje okolicę, odrywając się na chwilę od swoich notatek. Ukryci w liściastej gęstwinie, osłonięci zaklęciem przeciwdeszczowym, zaczynają swoją zmianę. Jak dotąd Luna najbardziej entuzjastycznie podchodzi do całej sprawy.

Dziewczyna przechyla lekko głowę, patrząc teraz prosto na Rolfa.

— Mogliśmy postawić na swoim, Luno, mówię ci, i przekonać Radleay’a, że to nie jest najlepsze miejsce na obserwacje... — Marudzi młody mężczyzna. — Przecież tu nie ma po nich ani śladu! Cholerne krzaki. — Rolf rzuca lornetkę i opada twarzą na brudne liście. Gdzieś obok dobiega ich zdenerwowane „cicho!”, na co czarodziej wywraca tylko oczami.

Luna chichocze pod nosem.

— Trochę wiary. Jak nie dziś, to jutro. Jak nie tu, to tam. Wkrótce je znajdziemy — odpowiada.

— Chciałbym podzielać twój entuzjazm...

Dziewczyna wystawia ostrożnie głowę znad gęstego krzaka, w którym są ukryci, patrząc w kierunku, najbliższej pary obserwatorów. Potem znów chowa się za liśćmi i sięgnąwszy do torby, na której opiera swój notes do zapisywania obserwacji, wyjmuje z niej szczelnie zapakowaną paczuszkę. Kiedy znów patrzy na Rolfa, w jej oczach lśnią wesołe iskierki. Przykłada palec do ust, po czym rozwija pakunek i wyciąga z niego pękate babeczki własnej, trochę niezdarnej roboty.

— Wiesz, że ingerujesz w naturalne środowisko... podczasz obszerwczji. — Zauważa Rolf, wpychając całe ciastko do buzi.

— Gnębiwtryski lubią czekoladowe ciasto — stwierdza Luna. — To ich na pewno nie odstraszy.

— Hm, powiedz to tamtym. — Rolf wskazuje w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku, mając prawdopodobnie na myśli innych magiozoologów. Dziewczyna spogląda na niego kątem oka, po czym spuszcza wzrok na swoje palce, rozkruszające właśnie jedną z babeczek. Zgarnia okruszki kciukiem, przylepiając je do niego i zlizuje, wysuwając język z buzi. Czuje na sobie wzrok Rolfa, kiedy mężczyzna przygląda się jej, udając, że zapisuje coś w karcie obserwacji. Ciepło bijące od jego ciała przenika Lunę, gdy dziewczyna przysuwa się bliżej, prawie niezauważalnie i nachyla znacząco. Zauważa znajomy błysk w zielonych tęczówkach, który przypomina jej włoskie słońce.

— Wiesz, pomyślałam sobie, że pewnie rzucę pracę w Ministerstwie, jak już wrócimy do Londynu — mówi.

*

To tu go poznaje.

Wśród spieczonych słońcem winnic, brunatno rdzawej ziemi i falujących, niekończących się pól fioletowej lawendy. Włoska Toskania aż się prosi o miłość, jakby miała cię nie wypuścić, dopóki nie powiesz cichego „kocham”.

Luna przyjeżdża na Międzynarodowy Zjazd Naturalistów i Przyrodników ciekawa, czym tym razem zaskoczą ją Włochy. Jej praca to synonim podróży, ale to właśnie ta część Europy jest jej ulubionym miejscem. Pamięta, kiedy pierwszy raz odwiedziła Toskanię. Była jeszcze małą dziewczynką, gdy rodzice zabrali ją na wycieczkę i pokazali, gdzie spędzili kilka lat swojej szalonej młodości. Poznała wtedy starego Egidio, z którym szukała świetlików po oliwnych gajach.

To właśnie on przedstawia jej Rolfa Skamandera.

Potem przez wiele dni Luna pokazuje mu magię Toskanii, a sama czuje, że odkrywa ją na nowo. Gdy zbliża się koniec zjazdu, dziewczynę nie chce opuścić dziwny rodzaj smutku, ale to właśnie wtedy, późnym porankiem, zabiera Rolfa na jedną z jej ulubionych łąk i uczy go rozpoznawać kwiaty po samym zapachu. Zawiązuje mu oczy pstrokatą przepaską, transmutowaną ze spinki do włosów i podsuwa pod nos kolorowe rośliny. Rolf jednak jest beznadziejnym uczniem, jego zmysł węchu zdaje się być nieczuły na subtelne nuty, których Luna próbuje go nauczyć. W końcu dziewczyna poddaje się i kładzie na wznak wśród wysokiej lawendy. Rolf zrywa fioletowe łodygi i niezdarnie plecie z nich wianek. Kątem oka obserwuje, jak Luna wyciąga ręce w stronę nieba, obrysowując palcem kontury chmur. Zdziwiony upada obok niej, kiedy ciągnie go za rękaw koszuli, mówiąc rozmarzonym głosem o białych kształtach. Luna nie jest świadoma tego, że Rolf słucha jej tylko częściowo, skupiony na przypatrywaniu się jej z zapartym tchem.

Po chwili dziewczyna milknie, zamyka oczy i wdycha oszałamiający zapach kwiatów i nagrzanego powietrza. Przestaje myśleć o chmurach, bo one przecież nigdy nie znikną, a mężczyzna obok niej owszem, bo zjazd kończy się pojutrze. Przez chwilę Luna zastanawia się, jak by to było, gdyby mogła zostać na zawsze wśród tych wszystkich kolorów, smaków i zapachów. Czuje wibrującą obecność mężczyzny tuż obok, bliżej niż przed sekundą. Uświadamia sobie, że od dawna nie chciała nikogo pocałować, a teraz – nie wiedząc czemu – ta myśl po prostu pojawia się w jej głowie. Rozważa ją przez dłuższą chwilę, potem przekręca się na bok, podpierając głowę na ręce. Bransoletki na nadgarstku osuwają się, pobrzękując cichutko, a kolejne jasne pasmo wymyka się z niedbale upiętego koka.

Szare oczy błyszczą, jak nigdy dotąd.

*

Wojna kończy się na dobre, ale Luna nie lubi jej pamiętać.

Przypominać sobie tamtych chwil smutku i pustki. Może wszystko jest jeszcze zbyt świeże? Luna spycha więc wspomnienia w głąb świadomości i rozpoczyna nareszcie swoje samotne, dorosłe życie, dostosowując ten otaczający ją kawałek świata, by dalej być szczęśliwa. Dzień po dniu uczy się rozumieć ludzi, których spotyka w swojej pierwszej pracy, gotować obiady tyko dla siebie i cieszyć się z każdej małej rzeczy, dokładnie tak, jak kiedyś.

Przychodzi też dzień, gdy Luna jest już dorosła i próbuje piec ciasta, zupełnie jak jej mama wiele lat temu, kiedy Luna była jeszcze zupełnie mała. Chce, żeby kuchnia znów pachniała ciepłem i drożdżowymi wypiekami. Aby zapomnieć na chwilę o samotnej dorosłości i znów poczuć się, jak tamta czteroletnia dziewczynka. Brakuje jej rodzinnego domu, odgłosu maszyny wypluwającej kolejne numery „Żonglera” i taty, opowiadającego jej zimowymi wieczorami o Chrapakach Krętorogich.

Próbuje piec pierwszy raz, ale po dwóch godzinach piekarnik wybucha od środka, a kuchnia jest cała lepka od rozbitych jajek i rozlanego mleka. Luna siada więc na stole, podciągając kolana pod brodę, jak wtedy gdy miała cztery latka i zamyka na chwilę oczy. Potem sprząta kuchnię kilkoma machnięciami różdżki, chowa tortownice na samo dno najniższej szuflady i idzie kupić szarlotkę do pobliskiej cukierni.

Obiecuje sobie wtedy, że następnym razem za pieczenie zabierze się dopiero wtedy, gdy spotka kogoś, dla kogo warto będzie wsypywać za dużo rodzynek do ciasta na babeczki.

*

Kiedy Luna jest jeszcze małą dziewczynką, lubi siedzieć na blacie dębowego stołu i obserwować krzątającą się po niewielkiej kuchni mamę. Pomieszczenie pachnie ciepłem nagrzanego piekarnika i mieszanką wonnych przypraw. Czasami Luna przez kolejny tydzień jest w stanie wyczuć ostrą nutę cynamonu albo słodkiej czekolady, nim kuchnia wywietrzeje zupełnie. Mama piecze przez całe popołudnia, a Luna naciąga wtedy sukienkę na podkurczone kolana i kładzie na nich szpiczasty podbródek, uważnie śledząc każdy ruch kobiety wielkimi, wyłupiastymi oczami. Mama śmieje się, że w tych oczach odbijają się największe skarby na świecie, a Luna nie rozumie dlaczego, bo przecież pieczołowicie chowa je pod poduszką w żółte grochy.

Luna ma zaledwie cztery latka, a jej mama jest mistrzynią pieczenia ciast. Dziewczynka może przysiąc, że mama przez całe dnie robi tylko rurki z kremem i kruche tarty. Nie pamięta, by siedziała w ogrodzie albo czytała książki, zawsze piecze ciasta. A potem Luna staje się odrobinę starsza i mama nagle jest jak każda mama, choć może bardziej magiczna. Ma swoją ciasną, zagraconą pracownię, w której całymi dniami miesza zaklęcia. I zrywa z nią kwiaty i robi lemoniadę w szklanym dzbanku i czasem nawet zdarza się jej posprzątać salon.

A potem znika.

Luna lubi o niej myśleć. Wyobraża sobie, że mama siedzi na srebrnej krawędzi księżycowego rogalika i wymachując nogami, patrzy na nią każdego dnia. Czasem tylko, gdy jest w Hogwarcie i ktoś znów chowa jej rzeczy, zaciska mocniej zęby i przypomina sobie sposób, w jaki głaskała ją po jasnych włosach. A potem Luna znów się uśmiecha...

Bo przecież świat jest cudowny.

I w końcu znajdzie się ktoś, komu znów pozwoli głaskać się po włosach.

**KONIEC**


End file.
